Am I saying it right?
by RottingRoots
Summary: Latin lessons never sounded so much fun!


Hey, I am sorry if there are any mistakes, I am too lazy to check it. Please try to enjoy and I am sorry if it is painful to read.

* * *

Percy allowed the shiver to run down his spine, heat coiling at the pit of his stomach, breathing erratic. Drops of sweat were rolling down his temples, a tongue daring out to wet dry lips. He ran his hands over his thighs inching close to his hard cock letting a whimper under his breath. Stormy-sea green eyes squeezed shut as Percy took a cool breath in, willing himself to stop. He let the air fill his lungs fighting to regain some control over his body.

Today the Gods were mad, today Mr. D was also mad and, yeah, Percy knew the Greek was also a God but he kind of saw him as a grumpy old drunk. Instead of the annual feast, the only day in the year when Mr. D was allowed to drink wine, there was a fight on Olympus. Someone may or may have not insulted the Gods saying one were better than the other. However that someone never did make clear which one – the Greeks or the Romans. Being the children that they were the Gods started pouting and insulting each other in order to prove how awesome they knew they were. And suddenly a war.

Mr. D locked himself in his room and refused to come out. Being denied the elixir produced by the finest of grapes brewed in a delicate and rich flavoured drink fit only for a God such as him, he hid under the covers of his bed and let the barriers of the camp come down. It wouldn't have been such a big problem for Percy and he wouldn't have even noticed at all if it wasn't raining. Normally the boy liked when it was raining, he could sleep all day or watch Annabeth read, but luck wasn't on his side today.

Chiron had ordered the Greek demigods to gather in the cafeteria to have Latin lessons, a few simple words and sentences, to honour their Roman family. Only Percy had hard time focusing on the lessons. In fact that wasn't the only hard thing he was having. As he was learning quickly the sea prince had a thing for Latin language which sounded way too hot coming out from the mouth of a blond demigod.

Percy swallowed hard trying to gather his thoughts on anything but the sounds coming from those pink soft lips which could be trying to fit his cock instead of those words in. He was trying to focus on something else rather than the images of that person speaking, kneeling in front of Percy, placing kisses on the head of his cock and taking it in their hot mouth and sucking. Shivers were wracking the sea prince's whole body barely fighting the moans that threaten to come out.

Percy clenched his hands in fists breathing deeply praying to a God, any God, to make the speaker stop, now. He didn't know what was being said but the way the words sounded, the way they were being pronounced like they held a promise full of pleasure. It was clouding Percy's mind leaving him to his imagination. Kisses on his neck, a hand rubbing little circles on his lower back under his shirt, the other one moving slowly over his painfully erect cock forcing out needy moans – Percy closed his eyes swallowing a groan. He was fisting himself over his jeans for once being thankful to be the only child of Poseidon in the camp.

The scratching of chairs against the marble floor returned Percy to reality who thanked every magical entity there is for answering his prayers, for once. The lesson had ended and the cafeteria was emptying out. He ran his eyes through the crowd looking over to where the speaker was standing a few minutes before. Sky blue eyes were looking at him, a spark of amusement in them, as the demigod approached him. Blond strands fell in their eyes as they leaned forward placing soft kisses around Percy's ear as fingers moved through his hair tilting his head backwards. Those puffy sweet lips moved down over his throat and left a few red marks.

The person moved back with a smirk eyeing Percy, taking in how aroused he was. They sat on the table in front of the boy stilling for a few seconds which was driving Percy insane.

'Did you like the Latinum lectiones, Percy?' the person purred the Latin, emphasis on the Latin and Percy couldn't help but let out a quiet moan. He captured the other's lips hoping to move along things.

'I couldn't stop listening, Luke.' Percy breathed out and he leaned in for another needy kiss. 'My attention was aroused from the start.' He slid his hands under Luke's black shirt feeling the muscles twitch slightly under his cold fingers. Pulling up the shirt he placed short pecks on the exposed skin enjoying the groan of approval he received. He was pulled in for another hot kiss moaning deep in his throat enjoying Luke against him.

Luke slid his hands around Percy's lower back and gently lifted him of the chair and placed him on the table. He moved to place kisses all over the smaller boy's neck – sucking and biting, marking him as his own. Percy was biting his lower lip barely containing whimpers and moans not wanting to alert the other campers about his current occupation. He tangled his fingers in blonde hair tugging on the end of the strands brining their mouths together.

Percy let out a groan as the other finally got a hold of his cock. Zeus's bolt was he hard. Teasing the other Luke retreated his hand instead pinching a nipple enjoying the wanton whine. Percy's hips ghosting after the bliss from that retrieving hand. He was painfully hard and Luke wasn't doing anything to help. A smirk was his response and more kisses. Percy reached out grabbing the blonde's hand and guiding it back to where it was just seconds before. Breathy, barely contained moan left his lips and his head lulled on Luke's shoulder enjoying the slow strokes.

Nimble fingers reached to unbutton the older demigod's pants reaching in and stroking the hard cock. Luke cursed under his breath receiving the slow touches he was giving. They had to fasten things up or someone might come and see them. Percy looked like he was seconds away, trembling all over and squeezing hard Luke's hand which somehow managed to arouse him even more.

Lost in their pleasure the boys missed the faint thump behind them. A figure emerged from the shadows and stumbled over two girls? Now this was weird! Nicko looked around for a monster that may have attacked the two girls but what kind of monster made their victims nose-bleed? A moan captured his attention and suddenly he understood the nose-bleed. Percy and Luke were on the table and they were doing that and why was he blushing? He should try and say something but first something in his pants needed his attention.


End file.
